Promoting neatness in some people, particularly children who have not developed good habits, has proven to be difficult. There is a need for methods of creating "attention getting" results so that major emphasis can be placed on developing such personal habits as hanging up clothes and other personal articles. Currently, the only attention getting methods are complaints or parental scolding which have often proven ineffective. A method of incentivizing neatness is by providing a device that, upon the application of an article of clothing or other similar articles, results in a change of visual appearance of a face provided as part of the device (e.g. unhappy to smiling expression, eyes move, etc.) or initiates an attention getting feature (e.g. voice activates, wheels turn, balloon inflates, lights activate, etc.).
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a change of an attention getting configuration upon placement of an article on a hanger or hook provided.
Another object of the present invention is that it can be equipped with a clothes hanger or mounted on the wall in the form of a wall plaque with a hook or other means for hanging articles.
It is another object of this invention to act as a functional and educational device to encourage neatness.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a means for hanging multiple articles.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claim appended hereto.